poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: New Ghoul @ School
'Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: New Ghoul @ School '''is the 3rd YIFM/Monster High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot It is Monday and Frankie Stein's first day at Monster High. Everything is new and intimidating to the girl aged 15 days, but entirely unprepared she isn't. She has a collection of magazines with her in which she hopes to find guidance on how to work through teenage monsterhood. Taking the advice from ''SevenTween, she tries to make "an awesome first impression", but only manages to convey that she's very very very new. Making her way through the crowds of students, Frankie worries that she'll never have friends and will have to spend all high school as a "loner". On Tuesday, Frankie makes her way to Trigular Calcometry 101. At the classroom door, Deuce Gorgon passes her by and greets her. As Frankie has a moment of happiness for being noticed, and by such a handsome guy no less, Slo Mo enters and accidentally knocks her over. While Frankie collects her stuff from the floor, Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps enter. Cleo doesn't see Frankie and nearly trips over her, which earns Frankie Cleo's dislike. Little more is said when the teacher arrives and the class commences. Lou Zarr turns out to be a very boring man though and Frankie turns to her magazines for advice on how to survive. At that moment, Draculaura lets herself down from the ceiling next to Frankie and starts talking to her. A little weirded out, Frankie lets her, happy to finally have someone notice her and talk to her. When the bell rings, Draculaura is still talking and Frankie follows her into the hallway. At the chalkboard, Zarr has fallen asleep and Ghoulia finishes the calculation he was working on for him. As Frankie and Draculaura walk and talk, they suddenly find themselves alone and Draculaura's attention perks when she hears moaning coming their way. The two are too late to escape the zombie flashmob, though they are cornered at the girls' bathroom. It's door is opened by Clawdeen Wolf to let her friend and company inside. Frankie and Clawdeen hit it off well during their time waiting for the zombies to leave. When they are gone, Draculaura and Clawdeen leave, telling Frankie she can text them. Frankie realizes too late she does not have their numbers, but is optimistic about having made two possible friends. She believes she can still do better though and decides to join one of the school's clubs. On Wednesday, Frankie signs up for various clubs in order to make more friends. However, either her clumsiness or her lack of investment or knowledge in the clubs cause that plan to fail. She doesn't bother to learn the rules of chess when joining the Chess club, her charge electrocutes the Swim Team, and she only realizes she doesn't know what she's asking signatures for during Community Service until Cleo asks her. Frankie also electrocutes Cleo and ruins her hair when she hands her a pencil to sign the petition. All in all, Frankie messes up so badly that her chances to make friends become lower than before Wednesday. Nonetheless, a poster announcing fearleader tryouts gives Frankie new hope, as she has no doubt she can do that right. That is, until she arrives at the tryouts and finds out that the Fear Squad captain is no one else than Cleo de Nile, the girl Frankie probably offended the most in the past three days. Nonetheless, she stays, and Cleo gives her a chance like everyone else. The applicants are ordered to watch a performance by the current members of the Fear Squad, then repeat it. However, the Fear Squad's performance is so impressive that all applicants but Frankie run away afterwards, too intimidated to try and mimic that. Frankie just gives it a go and is a success, but her chance at fame is ruined when her foot comes loose and ends up in Ghoulia's drink, splashing the liquid mostly over Cleo, which causes Cleo to scream at very high volume that could break glass. Frankie runs off in embarrassment, crying, to the solitude of the swimming pool at that time. Or rather, the expected solitude, as Lagoona Blue is there making a few laps. She strikes up a conversation with Frankie, listening to her frustration over the past three days and offering advice to stop trying so hard and just be herself. Frankie happily takes Lagoona's advice and encouragement, but casts it aside again when she glances at her Monster Beat magazine, which advises "Don't be yourself. Yuck! Be the dream-you." Pondering this, Frankie loses herself in a fantasy in which she's a talented singer and gains immense popularity through a killer performance. She awakens from her fantasy when Deuce addresses her, as he needs her to close her locker so he can open his. A moment later, Heath Burns walks by and pushily starts flirting with Frankie. Noticing her discomfort, Deuce petrifies Heath and drags him away. Deuce's kindness makes Frankie become interested in him, but her attention is soon taken by Clawdeen and Draculaura, who show up to tell her that Cleo was impressed with her performance regardless of what happened at the end and that she is invited for an interview that will determine her membership. Frankie is overjoyed, but from a distance Lagoona watches, realizing that Frankie will try too hard to be accepted into the Fear Squad. On Thursday morning, Frankie turns to her magazines again for final advice. An article in Monster Beat about the link between unpopularity and teenaged lunch ladies convinces her to fake her way to glory. She meets up with Draculaura and Clawdeen at school for a pre-interview briefing, during which Deuce happens to walk by and greet her. Frankie is overjoyed at the attention and confidently makes her way to the creepateria for her interview. Cleo is still intimidating, but Frankie is sure she is ready. Cleo starts the interview with quick-fire questions, one of the final ones being "favorite singer?". Frankie replies that that would be Justin Biter and that he, in fact, partially owes his current success to Frankie's father. Cleo elatedly proclaims her own love for Justin Biter's music, but swiftly moves on to the next question, "Boyfriend?". Frankie feels pressured and just at that moment, Deuce comes walking into the creepateria and again greets her. Frankie quickly claims that he is her boyfriend, much to the horror of everyone witnessing the event. Cleo angrily declares the interview over and walks up to Deuce, accusing him of cheating on her. Then she leaves the creepateria, bursting into tears once outside. Frankie too decides to leave and runs off to the swimming pool again. She meets up with Lagoona, but this time the sea monster is not on her side as she's heard what happened. As Frankie processes that Lagoona just turned her back on her, she spots Cleo, who also chose to come to the swimming pool to cry. When she spots Frankie, she reverts to anger and tells Frankie she doesn't want to see her again. On Friday, Frankie recalls the past week and decides she has to fix things with everyone she hurt. She looks at one of her Monster Beat magazines-one with Justin Biter on the cover-one more time and gets an idea. She makes her way to the bathrooms where Clawdeen and Draculaura are working on the latter's makeup and both apologizes and asks them for help to make it all up to Cleo. Clawdeen and Draculaura agree to help, their role being to lure Cleo to the gym. Meanwhile, Frankie talks to Deuce and explains the situation to him, and the two of them await Cleo in front of the gym's doors. When Cleo arrives, Frankie explains what happened and thereby brings Cleo and Deuce together again. But as relieved as Cleo is that Deuce didn't cheat on her, she's still furious at Frankie. Frankie answers she knows that and that this isn't the full extent of her apology yet. She invites Cleo into the gym, where a makeshift stage stands with Justin Biter ready to rock — Frankie got him to give a concert at Monster High just for Cleo on account of him owing the Steins a favor. The entire school has a great time at the concert. Frankie observes her friends having fun and is approached by Cleo, who tells her she made it into the Fear Squad, though on probation. Frankie is happy with this arrangement, but to herself notes that the Fear Squad is not that important anymore now that she has her beast friends. Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes and The Reform Squad will guest star in this film. * In this film Connor Lacey is sorry for Frankie Stein. * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: Fright On! Aliens Used * Optimal Optimus * Jetray * Transmetal Megatron * Ultimate Transmetal Megatron